


Good as it Gets

by chikage



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Psych (TV) Fusion, F/M, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Minor Angst, ace does insane things to get out of insane things, chapters will get longer as we move along, detective!ace, doctor!marco, fake psychic AU, highschool student luffy, luffy himself is another brand of crazy, no beta we die like men, sabo is a good brother but hes tired of being the only sane one in the family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikage/pseuds/chikage
Summary: And then Ace in all his Ace greatness drops the bomb. Just like that, no forewarning, no easing his way in, no, he just drops it.“I’m opening up a private detective agency.”Sabo stares and stares... and stares.“What?”And then Sabo remembers.“Why,” Sabo slowly asks, “is it called 'psych'?”“Because it’s a psychic detective agency,” Ace states like it’s obvious.“You're not psychic.”Ace shakes his head with a wide innocent Luffy rivaling smile, “Nope.”
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Good as it Gets

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say this before beginning  
> -> This story was inspired by the TV show _Psych_ , some elements were taken from the show such as the concept and name of the agency but other than that most of this will be original content

Maybe it was because everything seemed normal that Sabo didn’t think anything was unusual. He and Ace would always take walks along the beach area, it was a them thing. What wasn’t a them thing was them walking along the boardwalk, but Sabo just chalked that up to Ace wanting a change in scenery. 

He should have known the moment Ace didn’t want to walk on the actual beach that something wasn’t right. 

No scratch that. 

Sabo should have known when Ace was still wearing his shirt that something was wrong. Ace always complained about the heat and unless he was somewhere where it was socially unacceptable—sometimes not even then—would he wear a shirt (or he’ll just leave it unbuttoned but that doesn’t matter right now, because it’s not even unbuttoned right now. It’s completely and fully _on_ ). 

Maybe the stress of work was finally catching up to him because in all actuality Sabo should have seen all this coming from three miles away. 

So when Ace stopped at one of the small empty shops that sat between a tourist shop and a decent looking café, did the warning bells inside his head ring—and it was not at the thought of food. 

No. No, it was because Ace’s hand was on the door handle and his foot was already halfway into the empty shop that his Ace senses began tingling. 

And that leads them to the present. 

“So what do you think?” Ace asks, his arms spread open and his spins around as if taking in the whole of the room. “Pretty neat, right?”

Sabo frowns, unsure of where this is leading to. “Okay…” 

And then Ace in all his Ace greatness drops the bomb. Just like that, no forewarning, no easing his way in, no, he just drops it. 

“I’m opening up a private detective agency.”

Sabo stares and stares...and stares. 

“ _What?_ ”

_Where did? Where did this even come from. Ace—a detective?_

And then Sabo remembers. 

“Why,” Sabo slowly asks, “is it called ‘psych’?”

“Because it’s a psychic detective agency,” Ace states like it’s obvious. 

No, no, Ace, that wasn’t obvious! It’s the exact _opposite_ of obvious. 

“You're not psychic.”

Ace shakes his head with a wide innocent Luffy rivaling smile, “Nope.”

“Okay, so three problems.” At this point Sabo’s right leg is shaking even though he’s standing upright—oh wait, nevermind that’s his hand shaking from the confines of his pocket. Sabo really needs a break from work. 

“One,” Sabo begins, ”you are _not psychic.Psych_. You’re practically begging for someone to find you out.”

And _three_. Sabo’s hoping that waving his arms will help him get his point across, but knowing Ace, it probably won’t work. 

“ _Three, you are not psychic!_ ”

And then Ace mutters something that sounds suspiciously close to, “well...the police already seem to think so…”

Wait. What?

_The police?_

“The police?!”

The police are the last people that Ace needs to be involved with. There’s too many things about Ace that could get him in trouble. If they….

“Uh yeah well…” Ace actually has the audacity to look guilty after everything, “funny story,” Ace laughs, rubbing the back of his head. 

Sabo thinks it’s going to be anything but a funny story. 

“Come on, please?” Ace pleads. “I just need your help with getting a couple of things in order and then you won’t even have to think about all of this.”

But…

But this is Ace…

Ace who dropped out of high school to support them. Ace who would work three jobs in order for them to focus on their own studies. Ace who once seriously contemplated doing what Garp wants just for them. Ace his brother. 

Ace brings out the puppy eyes and damn why is Sabo so weak when it comes to his crazy family and Sabo wants so hard to say “no” because this whole thing is just plain crazy. 

_Ace,_ Sabo thinks. 

But... Ace is also one of the smartest and hardworking people he knows. He’s seen the way Ace would go to the library with him during the sparse free time he had and study all of the subjects he’s never been able to but has the passion for. He’s seen how great he is with calculating their budgets for the month. And he knows that with how Ace grew up, Ace would be a great crime solver. 

Sabo gives out one laugh sigh and smiles wide; it may not be the type of break he had in mind, but what the hell. “Alright, Ace, I give.”


End file.
